


Super Mario

by smittenwithsugden



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenwithsugden/pseuds/smittenwithsugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Robert smashes the video game console after he loses and has to buy a new one before Aaron finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Mario

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely unbeta'd. So feedback is very much apprecciated.

„Hey,“ Robert said entering their apartment and seeing Liv on the couch playing some video game. “Where is Aaron?”

“Out,” Liv said, eyes fixed on the screen.

“Really?” Robert asked sarcastically, “I haven’t noticed.”

He plopped down next to her on the sofa and saw what she was playing – Super Mario Kart.

“Oh, I loved that game, was good at it, too,” he said. “Why did you pick the dinosaur though? Everyone knows Luigi is the best.”

Liv scoffed, “Just because you have a thing for mechanics.”

Robert nudged her, “Hey! Besides, he’s a plumber…”

Liv laughed and threw him a controller. “Go on then, show me what you got.”

Half an hour later Liv wanted to go out to see Gabby and Robert barely looked up when he waved her goodbye. He was still playing and by the looks of it he was not gonna stop anytime soon.

An hour and a half later Liv got a text.

“Liv, come home, please. I need your help, it’s urgent. Robert”

Gabby looked over her shoulder. “He is signing his texts?”

Liv nodded, “Yeah, he acts like he is so cool and hip, but he is actually a grandpa. Anyway, I better go and see what he did.”

Liv came back home and found Robert on the same spot on the sofa, but this time their Super Nintento was in front of him on the table and it looked like it had endured a serious hit, the side was smashed and Robert tried to fix it.

“This looks like a lost cause,” Liv said matter of factly.

“I know,” Robert whined. “Help me! Aaron is gonna kill me.“

Liv sat down next to him and inspected the console. She shook her head. “Doesn’t look like we can do anything except maybe buy a new one.”

“Yes,” Robert said and jumped up. “Why haven’t I thought of that? We’re gonna toss this one, replace it with a new one, Aaron will never know.”

He grabbed his jacket and waited for Liv. “Come on, Liv, I need your help, let’s go.”

They were back an hour later with a new Super Nintendo, the exact same model they had had before. Robert handed the new one to Liv and grabbed the old one.

“You plug that one up, make sure it stands exactly where the old one stood and I go get rid of this one,” he said and was out the door again.

When he came back everything looked like it always has.

“Thank you so much,” Robert said to Liv.

She just grinned: “You owe me big time.”

Robert sighed: “Yeah, I figured.”

A little while later Liv and Robert were in the kitchen preparing dinner when Aaron came home.

He entered the kitchen, gave Liv a hug – “hey, muppet,” – and Robert a short kiss.

“Smells delicious,” he said and Liv beamed.

“It’s my recipe,” she said.

“So,” Aaron said, leaning against the kitchen counter, “why is our Super Nintendo a darker shade of grey all of a sudden?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at Tumblr: smittenwithsugden.tumblr.com


End file.
